


The Twig That Almost Broke Logan’s Back

by Feline_Acrobat



Series: The 12 Days of Logince! [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, College AU, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Acrobat/pseuds/Feline_Acrobat
Summary: “hey Roman? My lovely amazing handsome Strong boyfriend dear? Might you help me bring in this tree? It is very heavy?” Roman didn’t expect this from his love but he was always unpredictable.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: The 12 Days of Logince! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138763
Kudos: 5





	The Twig That Almost Broke Logan’s Back

“hey Roman? My lovely amazing handsome Strong boyfriend dear? Might you help me bring in this tree? It is very heavy?”

Roman was sent running, he didn’t have a car, his part time job not affording him the luxury, so he usually hitched a ride with his friends or boyfriend, so when his boyfriend said he had their tree he flipped, he expected he would have to be the one to get it but alas.

“darling I had no idea you were getting the tree, I would have come with you! Are you okay? Are you hurt? I have muscle cream in my room!” Logan scoffed.

“I’m fine Roman, just because my spine is dumb doesn’t mean I’m incapable of lifting heavy things. I’m already in constant pain what’s a little more on top?”

Roman grumbled before dragging the tree in the rest of the way. He felt terrible about the fact that his love was in constant pain, and he always said he was going to do the heavy lifting, so Logan didn’t have to, but that didn’t stop Logan from getting himself into situations of extreme pain, such as dragging an entire tree from his car to their dorm room. Logan set the stand in the corner and helped Roman swivel and lift it into the stand and held it in place while Roman screwed it in. Logan sat it up and started filling the stand with water while Roman went to get the boxes of ornaments. He stared twirling around the tree with handfuls of lights and flourishing as if he was in a ballet. They both started piling ornament after ornament on the tree and then finally they got to the topper. They had a bright red star that shined at the sight of any light and while Logan was trying to figure out how they were going to place it, Roman rushed under him and lifted the sorter man onto his shoulders. After a moment he regained his composure and placed it and then they shut off the lights of the room and plugged in the tree’s lights. They sat in awe for a good hour just enjoying the beautiful quiet scene. And then Queenie jumped into the tree.


End file.
